


Wherever We May Roam

by feedthegrimmjows (Dance_Elle_Dance)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Captain and Navigator, F/M, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/feedthegrimmjows
Summary: Despite all of his shortcomings, he is her captain, and she would follow him anywhere.(Originally posted on 5/28/13.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Wherever We May Roam

**Author's Note:**

> Another One Piece repost. Please enjoy!

Her loyalty to him is almost blinding.

She almost does not want this, almost does not want this burden of being so loyal to him. The pressure is too great, the force of the world on her shoulders. She is Atlas, and she is tired.

But she perseveres.

Nami can't imagine anything _but_ , really.

She tries to picture her life without him, without her flighty and dense captain. Without his smiles and his humor and his all-around strangeness. It is something she cannot even fathom, being without him, and that alone is something that shocks her to the very core.

She's not used to needing people, not used to wanting to be around people more than necessary. It had changed when she joined his crew, found her nakama. And now it's evolved into something else entirely.

Inhaling deeply, Nami realizes that this creature - this new and all-encompassing creature - is not a bad thing at all. It pains her to admit that it is something good, that this is something that is natural and right and perfect, and that confuses her most of all.

Maybe it pains her because now she can lose everything so very simply.

All of these thoughts run through her mind as she watches him, standing so very confidently, on the bow of the ship. As if he hadn't a care in the world. Which, most days, he does not.

It's a strange feeling she gets, when she looks at him like this. Some kind of unbearable loyalty, unwavering trust and confidence and _adoration_. She cannot put a finger on these feelings, but she just knows one thing.

She would follow him wherever he chooses to go.

Nami knows it's silly, to think such a thing. It is against her former nature of self-preservation. It's against her natural street smarts, against the core of her very being. But she does it anyway.

She can't help herself.

Luffy lets out a massively contagious laugh as he punches a fist in the air, eager and childish and just so _him_. There's nothing she would rather be doing right now, nothing she could think of that would make her take her eyes from him. These thoughts were still alien to her. She almost wants to run from them, wants to drop everything and just leave so she won't have to deal with them anymore.

But, again, she just _can't._

"Nami!" he shouts at her, turning so that their eyes connect. She's stunned for a moment, not expecting his acknowledgement. His smile sends butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Where to next?"

So she tells him.


End file.
